Beautiful Darkness
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Menjelang penghujung tahun 1957, kota New York digemparkan oleh pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi sepanjang jalan Broadway. Pembunuhan dilakukan dengan pola yang sama, keji dan rapi, pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang psikopat. Semua korbannya adalah wanita Asia berambut pirang. Apa Naruto akan menjadi korban?Lalu apa motif si pelaku? #SasuFemNaru #EdupadGoesToBroadway


**Sebuah fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk event : Edupad Goes To Broadway yang berlangsung tanggal 10 s/d 12 Oktober 2016. Saya telat publish di ffn karena nunggu selesai dulu, sementara di watty dibagi jadi 2chap. Hehehe!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Thriller, crime, romance**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Beautiful Darkness**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **New York, 01 November 1957**

Kegelapan telah datang dengan sempurna, tanpa menyisakan sebuah celah cahaya. Awan hitam menggantung di atas langit kota New York, siap memuntahkan bulir-bulir salju dari dalamnya, membuat suasana malam terasa semakin mencekam karenanya. Jalanan Broadway yang biasanya ramai kini sunyi, bukan hanya karena alasan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, namun karena orang-orang masih merasa takut oleh teror pembunuh berantai yang hingga detik ini masih belum diketahui siapa pelakunya.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikir Ino takut. Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu mengetatkan mantel bulu berwarna putih yang dikenakannya sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia berusaha untuk lari namun sial, rok pensil selutut yang dikenakannya serta sepatu berhak tinggi yang tengah jadi _trend_ itu malah membuatnya kesulitan untuk berlari saat ini.

Ya, Tuhan, apa malam ini giliranku untuk mati? Tanya Ino di dalam hati. Suasana gelap disekitarnya sama sekali tidak membantunya. Oh, bolehkah ia berharap menemukan sebuah taksi atau seseorang untuk berlindung? Perjalanan pulang yang seharusnya bisa ditempuhnya selama lima belas menit kini terasa amat sangat panjang untuknya.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja, pikirnya berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang temaram, beberapa kali nyaris tergelincir oleh salju yang mengeras dan licin. Setiap detik yang berlalu membuat dadanya semakin bergemuruh, sementara keringat dingin mulai menjalar di punggungnya. Ia takut, benar-benar merasa takut saat mengingat jika sebelumnya sudah ada empat orang rekan kerja wanitanya yang menjadi korban pembunuh berantai. Dari desas-desus yang didengarnya selama ini, keempat rekan wanitanya yang mati itu dihajar dibagian wajah dengan benda keras terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya mati mengerikan dengan luka gorok pada leher mereka.

Tidak seharusnya aku nekat pulang seorang diri, pikirnya penuh penyesalan. Pementasan yang akan berlangsung besok memaksanya pulang larut malam untuk berlatih. Seharusnya aku meminta tolong Sai atau Sasuke atau yang lainnya untuk mengantarku pulang, pikirnya lagi mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang seorang diri malam ini.

Ya, Tuhan, aku harus bersembunyi dimana? Aku harus lari kemana? Ino semakin kalut. Wanita muda itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Keheningan malam semakin menyergap, menyebarkan rasa takut yang mencengkram jiwa.

"Mau lari kemana?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba dengan nada serak dari balik kegelapan malam.

Ino terkesiap kaget, tubuhnya secara otomatis bergetar karena ketakutan. Wajah cantik yang dipoles _makeup_ sempurna itu mulai memucat dan secara naluriah ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin, walau akhirnya yang dilakukannya itu justru membuatnya terjatuh, tersungkur hingga wajahnya membentur trotoar di bawahnya dengan keras.

Wanita muda itu meringkuk di atas trotoar yang licin karena hujan salju beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia meringkuk di sana, merintih kesakitan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sungguh, Ino tidak tahu apa kesalahannya pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Atau mungkin mengenalnya? Entahlah, Ino tidak yakin karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajah si pelaku itu.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat menakutkan dengan topeng kabuki berwarna putih khas Jepang yang dikenakannya.

Ah, dimana aku pernah melihat topeng itu sebelumnya? Ino mengernyit, mulai mengingat-ngingat namun otaknya seolah buntu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Yang diketahuinya saat ini adalah—ia harus melawan, atau mati. Untuk sesaat pikirannya teralihkan ketika ia menyadari jika sosok berpakaian hitam itu membawa sebuah benda panjang mengkilat di tangan kanannya. Sebuah tongkat besi?

Ino menelan kering. Ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri hanya untuk mendapati jika ketakutannya yang amat sangat besar memaku kedua kakinya di tempat, dan detik berikutnya, secepat kilat dan penuh perhitungan si pelaku melayangkan tongkat besi yang dibawanya itu tepat ke wajah Ino.

Tongkat besi itu mendarat dengan keras, menyebabkan suara 'krak' mengerikan saat tulang rawan dan hidung Ino patah.

Si pelaku terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak lari, eh?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada santai. Ia memiringkan wajahnya ke satu sisi sementara tongkat besi yang digenggamnya teracung lurus ke arah Ino yang kini berbaring tak berdaya.

Ino lebih memilih mati secara langsung daripada disiksa seperti ini. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dan satu hal yang diyakininya—jika ia berhasil hidup, wajahnya akan cacat.

"Lari!" perintah si pelaku itu masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

Ino menggigil, batinnya terus berteriak, memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera lari. Lari secepat yang kau bisa! Namun apa daya, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak bisa lari, bahkan suaranya pun tidak bisa keluar akibat rasa takut yang sedemikian besar.

Alih-alih berlari, ia hanya bisa merangkak dengan menyedihkan. Layaknya binatang melata Ino merayap demi keselamatannya. Wanita muda itu menangis dalam diam, terus merayap di atas aspal dingin yang basah dengan gerakan gugup untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku tidak mau mati…!" rintihnya masih kesakitan akibat luka lebam di wajahnya. Ino terus merayap, terlihat mengenaskan hingga akhirnya gerakannya terhenti saat si pelaku berlutut menjambak rambutnya keras.

Ino terpekik, kedua matanya terpejam erat, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika kematianku akan semenyedihkan ini, pikirnya sedih. Ino masih memejamkan mata. Kedatangannya ke kota ini bukan untuk dibunuh. Ia datang untuk berdiri di atas megahnya panggung pertunjukan Broadway. Panggung yang kerap menjadi perbincangan tentara sekutu di negaranya. Panggung yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi impiannya. Dia melakukan semua cara agar mimpinya itu bisa diraihnya.

"Seorang pendusta harus mati!" bisik si pelaku itu sebelum menggorok leher Ino hingga nyaris putus. Sesaat ia berdiri mematung di sana, tersenyum puas saat melihat jaket bulu putih Ino berubah warna sementara genangan darah merah itu terlihat sangat kontras di atas salju putih yang mengotori aspal.

.

.

.

Naruto bersenandung pelan ikut menyanyikan lirik sebuah lagu yang tengah diputar pada radio taksi yang dinaikinya sore ini. Wanita muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menatap keluar jendela, tersenyum tipis saat butiran salju turun dari langit kota New York yang kelabu, jatuh seperti kapas yang berterbangan di udara.

Suara khas milik Elvis Presley masih mengalun, terdengar santai namun menghentak dengan aliran musik _rock and roll_ -nya. Ya, beberapa tahun belakangan ini aliran musik _rock and roll_ mulai digemari oleh masyarakat luas, menggeser aliran musik jazz dan blues yang sangat populer setelah perang dunia ke-2 berakhir.

 _Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught no rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine(1)_

Untuk sekejap wanita itu memejamkan mata, napasnya sedikit tertahan saat kenangan buruk itu kembali melintas di dalam kepalanya, masa saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah tempat keluarga besar ayahnya berasal—Amerika.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruk itu? Batinnya kesal.

Naruto membuka kedua maniknya dengan perlahan, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ampun. Kenangan pahit itu selalu berhasil menyakitinya, membuat dadanya mendadak sesak oleh rasa tidak menyenangkan yang selama ini berusaha untuk dilupakannya, namun gagal.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia pindah dan menetap di salah satu kota besar di Amerika ini, hancurnya kota Nagasaki karena dibom atom sekutu menjadi mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Peristiwa yang terjadi pada tanggal 09 Agustus 1945 itu merengut seluruh keluarganya, sementara dirinya yang saat itu berada di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolah tingkat atas berhasil selamat, walau hingga saat ini hal itu justru menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku ikut menjadi korban bersama keluargaku yang lain, pikirnya setiap kali kenangan buruk itu melintas di kepalanya.

Ia terengah—susah payah berusaha untuk menghalau air matanya yang terus memberontak dan menyisakan rasa panas di sekitar matanya sementara tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan kulit modis meremat rok berwarna hitam model lebar berbahan sifon yang dikenakannya dengan erat.

Seolah belum cukup, Naruto yang memiliki setengah darah _asing_ kerap menjadi bulan-bulanan pelampiasan kemarahan serta cibiran beberapa penduduk kota yang menyalahkan pasukan sekutu atas apa yang terjadi pada saudara-saudara mereka di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

 _Dasar pengkhianat!_

 _Pembunuh!_

 _Pergi kau dari tanah kami!_

 _Gaijin! (2)_

Cemoohan serta sebuah panggilan yang seringkali menyakiti hatinya kala itu. Bukan salahnya jika ia memiliki warna rambut pirang serta manik mata safir. Apa salahnya dengan hal itu? Walau memiliki darah campuran Jepang-Amerika, Minato—ayah dari Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai ilmuwan lebih memilih mengabdikan diri untuk Jepang. Ia mendedikasikan hidup serta ilmu pengetahuannya untuk kemajuan negara itu.

Bukankah peristiwa mengerikan itu juga merengut semua keluarga yang dicintainya. Semua kebahagiannya sama direngut dalam hitungan detik, namun kenapa mereka malah menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi?

Apa hanya karena rambutku pirang?

Ataukah karena bola mataku berwarna safir?

Bukankah itu tidak adil? Teriak Naruto di dalam hati.

Semuanya tidak adil, keluhnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" suara dengan nada khawatir itu membuyarkan lamunan panjang Naruto. Wanita itu berusaha untuk memasang senyum terbaiknya lalu mengangguk pelan dan menjawab dengan nada sopan, "Saya baik-baik saja."

Supir taksi bertubuh kurus itu masih menatapnya lewat kaca spion untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus untuk menatap jalan raya yang dilaluinya. "Apa kau baru putus dari kekasihmu?" tanyanya mengejutkan.

Naruto terbelalak, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak. Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu, Tuan?" ia balik bertanya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur," kata supir berusia paruh baya itu. Pria itu membenarkan letak topi yang dikenakannya, sebuah topi yang sengaja dikenakan untuk menutupi kepalanya yang nyaris tak berambut karena rontok.

Satu alis Naruto terangkat saat supir itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Sedari tadi kau berekspresi sedih, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan jika kau baru putus dari kekasihmu," tambahnya dengan ekspresi meminta maaf. "Kau sangat cantik, apa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang wanita muda sedih selain putus dari kekasihnya?" ujarnya sok tahu.

Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menepuk-nepuknya pelan lalu tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya dia melamun begitu lama hingga seorang asing pun bisa melihat jika ia tengah bersedih saat ini.

Ah, untung saja bukan Sasuke yang memergokiku saat ini, pikirnya murung. Pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua belas tahun itu selalu saja cemas secara berlebihan tiap kali Naruto murung. Di dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Jika bukan karena dukungan Sasuke, ia yakin jika sudah sejak lama ia mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kehilangan semua keluarga, lalu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan beberapa penduduk, tatapan mencemooh serta penolakan dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya membuatnya terpukul hingga titik terendah dan saat itulah Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya untuk menguatkannya. Pria itu tanpa rasa lelah terus berusaha melindungi Naruto dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyakiti wanita itu.

Sasuke bahkan rela berkorban begitu besar hanya demi bersama Naruto. Pria itu meninggalkan keluarga besarnya yang secara keras menentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Berbekal nekat dan uang tabungannya yang tidak terlalu banyak, ia akhirnya membawa Naruto pergi—melarikan diri di akhir bulan Desember tahun 1950 ke sebuah kota yang menjanjikan kehidupan lebih baik—New York.

"Sama seperti seorang pria, ada banyak alasan yang bisa membuat seorang wanita bersedih, Tuan," ujar Naruto kemudian masih dengan nada sopan. "Namun aku bersyukur karena kekasihku tidak pernah menjadi alasan kesedihanku."

Supir itu tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya menyipit sempurna saat ia berkata, "Kekasihmu tentu saja tidak boleh membuatmu bersedih, Nona. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti."

Naruto ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Supir taksi yang ditumpanginya jelas orang yang pintar mengambil hati orang lain, pikirnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa dollar dari dalam tas tangan beledu berwarna merahnya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari dalam kendaraan itu.

Udara kotor kota New York segera menyergap indra penciumannya saat ia turun dari dalam taksi. Ia terdiam sejenak di pinggir trotoar, mendongak menatap sebuah bangunan berlantai lima di depannya sebelum kemudian berjalan cepat, masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung apartemen tua yang terletak persis di pinggiran selatan Manhattan.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhan!" pekik Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok kekasihnya tengah sibuk memasak di dapur mereka sore ini. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sembari membuka jaket tebal serta sarung tangan kulitnya, lalu meletakkan tas tangan miliknya di atas meja makan.

Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Disandarkannya kepalanya di punggung kokoh pria itu untuk menghirup aroma tubuh khas milik Sasuke.

Ah, kenapa dia selalu merindukan pria ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

"Aku belum mandi," ujar Sasuke datar membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan karenanya. Sasuke meletakkan spatula yang tengah digenggamnya, membalikkan badan untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir ranum kekasihnya itu. "Aku memasak menu makan malam favoritmu," ujarnya kemudian tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto melirik ke arah panci yang mengepul. Ia tersenyum senang saat hidungnya mencium aroma lezat yang dikenalnya dengan baik—Kare. "Hingga detik ini aku masih heran kenapa seorang bangsawan sepertimu bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan sangat baik?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu.

Naruto menyempitkan mata. "Masakanmu bahkan lebih enak dariku," tambahnya terdengar jengkel.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun. Alih-alih menjawab ia malah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra di puncak kepala Naruto.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, seolah menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyesal?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria itu. "Maksudku, kau memiliki semuanya di Jepang, sementara di sini kau harus hidup miskin, menderita," tambahnya dengan suara tercekat. "Karenaku kau harus menikmati kerasnya roti untuk makan malam. Karenaku kau harus merasakan kerasnya hidup di kota asing ini."

Ya. Hingga detik ini Naruto masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kemalangan Sasuke. Pria itu harusnya menjadi dokter hebat, bukan malah menjadi aktor panggung demi menyambung hidup. Naruto mendesah, semakin merasa bersalah saat teringat jika Sasuke pernah menjadi loper koran, pengantar susu serta petugas kebersihan sebelum akhirnya diterima bekerja di teater milik Orochimaru.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah tidak membuatnya takjub. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sasuke sangat menyukai seni teater? Pria itu pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang aktor teater terkenal ketika masih kecil.

Sasuke menipiskan bibir, mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, memaksa wanita itu untuk balas menatapnya. "Kita sudah seringkali membicarakan hal ini, Naruto, dan jawabanku masih sama—aku tidak menyesal. Tidak akan pernah menyesal," ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Ini juga mimpiku. Walau hingga saat ini aku mungkin belum mampu memberimu kehidupan yang nyaman, namun aku berjanji jika aku akan memerikanmu semua kemewahan di masa yang akan datang, kau hanya perlu bersabar untuk itu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan kemewahan," balas Naruto serak dengan mata berair. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau. Titik."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu kembali mendekap tubuh gemetar kekasihnya dengan erat lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan mesra. "Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Ok?" Naruto menganggukkan kepala dalam dekapannya. "Sekarang bersihkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap."

Naruto melepaskan diri. "Kau tidak mau membersihkan diri?" tanyanya dengan kerlingan mata genit.

"Jika aku membersihkan diri sekarang, kita tidak akan makan malam," balas Sasuke dengan seringai seksi. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto memberinya kode yang bisa ditangkapnya dengan baik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mematikan kompor lalu bergegas mengejar Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil dengan cat dinding berwarna krem itu remang cahaya, sementara dua anak manusia bergelung di atas ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang. Keduanya berbaring, terlihat puas setelah percintaan panas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain," kata Naruto dengan nada mengantuk. "Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Bukankah kau ada pementasan malam ini?" tanyanya beruntun.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah mengangkat wajah kekasihnya, lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka untuk melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus. Tindakan Sasuke saat ini membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget, kedua matanya yang sudah setengah mengantuk terbelalak sebelum akhirnya dipejamkannya kembali untuk membalas pagutan demi pagutan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Pementasan dibatalkan," ujar Sasuke serak setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Kedua bola matanya berkabut oleh gairah sementara Naruto terbelalak dengan napas tersengal akibat ciuman panjang mereka.

"Pementasannya dibatalkan?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, sementara kedua matanya terarah lurus pada Naruto. "Yamanaka Ino ditemukan terbunuh," jawab Sasuke dengan suara tenang.

Ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan yang berat hingga akhirnya Naruto terkekeh, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka lalu memukul pelan dada Sasuke. "Tidak lucu," ujarnya tidak percaya. "Gurauanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Sasuke!" tambahnya dengan mata menyempit tajam. "Sekarang katakan, kenapa pementasannya dibatalkan? Apa tuan Orochimaru memilih orang lain untuk menggantikan peranmu?" tanyanya geram. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Yamanaka Ino tewas, Naruto, dan aku sama sekali tidak bercanda," jawab Sasuke. "Dia tewas dibunuh tadi malam." Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya hingga terlentang, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar mereka yang rendah. "Seharian ini aku dan beberapa artis lainnya dimintai keterangan di kantor polisi," lanjutnya tenang.

Naruto memekik, "Oh, Tuhan," ujarnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui kabar mengerikan ini dari awal? Hari ini memang bagiannya untuk libur, karena itu dia tidak datang ke gedung teater dan memilih untuk bersantai di rumah sebelum akhirnya merasa bosan dan pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Ino tewas dibunuh? Ditemukan dimana?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

Naruto masih ingat betul bagaimana Ino dengan cerianya menyapa semua orang yang berada di dalam teater milik Orochimaru saat pertama kali datang hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti Naruto, Ino datang ke New York dengan modal nekat, berbekal pengalaman dalam pementasan teater tradisional yang dimilikinya di Jepang, Ino pergi dari kota kelahirannya—Yokohama, dan akhirnya berhasil menjadi salah satu pemain teater di bawah asuhan Orochimaru yang memang hanya menerima orang-orang Asia saja untuk menjadi anak buahnya.

"Dia berlatih lebih keras dari siapa pun untuk pertunjukan besok," lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memerlukan waktu lima tahun untuk mendapatkan peran utama, Ino hanya perlu waktu satu tahun saja untuk itu. Karir Ino paling bersinar layaknya matahari.

Sasuke terdiam. Alih-alih menimpali ucapan Naruto, pria itu malah memasang ekspresi acuh.

Naruto menghela napas keras, menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata dengan ekspresi menyesal, "Dia sangat berbakat. Kenapa ada seseorang yang begitu tega membunuhnya?" Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya, "Apa polisi sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai pelakunya?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Buntu. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk," lanjutnya dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja keesokan harinya, Naruto langsung bisa merasakan aura mencekam dari dalamnya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai yang terlihat suram. Mereka pasti masih berduka atas kematian Ino, pikirnya. Siapa yang tidak? Ino wanita muda penuh talenta, begitu memesona dan baik hati. Wanita itu langsung disukai oleh banyak orang di tempat ini, walau tidak jarang pula hal itu menimbulkan kecemburuan di hati beberapa artis wanita yang bekerja di tempat ini.

New Asia Teathre milik Orochimaru bukanlah teater besar seperti beberapa teater lainnya yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan Broadway, namun teater ini sangat terkenal karena berbeda. Teater ini hanya menampilkan pertunjukan opera dan drama musikal yang dimainkan oleh artis-artis yang berasal dari Asia saja.

Naruto cukup beruntung, karena pada akhirnya Orochimaru berkenan menerimanya bekerja di tempat ini, atas rekomendasi Sasuke tentu saja. Ia merangkak dari peran yang sangat kecil hingga akhirnya Orochimaru memberinya kepercayaan besar padanya untuk menjadi pemeran utama setelah ia bekerja di tempat ini selama lima tahun.

Waktu cukup lama untuknya menunggu namun pada akhirnya ia bisa menuai hasil kerja kerasnya dengan manis. _Well,_ tidak terlalu manis mengingat peran utamanya dalam setahun ini telah diambil alih oleh Ino.

"Ah, Naruto?!"

Naruto menoleh, mencari asal suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini—Shion, wanita kelahiran Jepang, berambut pirang, berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca ia memanggil Naruto.

Shion pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, pikir Naruto muram. Dia pasti memerlukan seseorang untuk menghiburnya, pikirnya lagi. Ia pun segera melangkah untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan ganti yang disiapkan khusus untuk digunakan Ino, atau mungkin sekarang digunakan oleh Shion, ralatnya cepat. Bagaimanapun Ino sudah tidak ada.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang ganti yang tertutup saat sakit kepala menusuknya seperti pisau belati. Kuatkan dirimu, tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk beristirahat, ia harus tetap berlatih dan bekerja demi kelangsungan karirnya di tempat ini.

Naruto pun mengambil napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Ia terus bergumam, mengucapkan kata _sembuh_ untuk dirinya sendiri, dan setelah merasa cukup kuat ia pun membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang terlihat lebih mewah daripada ruang ganti milik artis lainnya di tempat ini.

"Aku ikut berduka soal Ino," ucapnya dengan nada simpati.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Shion pendek. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam seksi berwarna hitam dengan model renda saat ini, sementara tangannya sibuk menyalakan sebatang rokok, menikmatinya sejenak dengan tatapan puas?

Satu alis Naruto terangkat melihatnya. Apa dia salah lihat? Shion jelas terlihat tidak terganggu oleh kematian Ino, pikirnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

Shion melirik sekilas ke arahnya, tersenyum simpul yang mengganggu. "Naruto," panggilnya kemudian dengan sikap pongah yang membuat satu alis Naruto semakin terangkat tinggi karenanya. "Kau seharusnya tahu, setelah kematian Ino, maka akulah yang akan menggantikannya sebagai bintang utama di teater ini."

"Lalu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada tidak tertarik. Ah, ternyata firasatnya mengenai Shion benar adanya. Dari dulu, sejak Shion bergabung di teater ini hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, ia tidak begitu menyukainya. Shion memang baik, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dibalik senyum cantiknya itu.

Shion mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rokok yang tinggal setengah di tangannya. "Dengan posisiku sekarang, aku bisa saja menendangmu keluar dari tempat ini." Shion mematikan rokoknya, memasang ekspresi serius saat kembali bicara, "Aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung, aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau dan senyum ceriamu itu terlalu mengganggu."

Naruto mendengus. Shion mengancamnya?

Shion memasang ekspresi mengejek. "Dan kau pikir hanya aku yang beranggapan seperti itu?" ujarnya membuat Naruto mengernyit dalam. "Asal kau tahu, Ino pun berpikiran yang sama denganku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto membalas dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Tega sekali kau memfitnah seseorang yang telah tiada!" tambahnya geram. Dadanya naik turun, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan marah.

"Ino hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya," balas Shion santai. Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam, menghembuskan asapnya pelan sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada santai yang sama, "Apa kau masih ingat kejadian yang menimpamu satu tahun yang lalu? Kakimu terluka karena ada seseorang memasukkan pecahan kaca ke dalam sepatu pentasmu."

Naruto terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu? Kejadian itu membuatnya tidak bisa tampil di pementasan drama musikal The Nutcracker, membuatnya harus rela menyerahkan peran utama pada Ino.

"Ino yang melakukannya," ujar Shion mengejutkan.

Hening.

Naruto membuka mulut, namun akhirnya kembali menutupnya kembali dengan rapat. Saat ini ia terlalu bingung untuk berucap.

Shion tertawa jahat. "Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya tenang. "Ino sangat pandai berakting, ingat?"

Naruto masih membisu. Emosinya membuat kakinya serasa lemas.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sasuke," ujar Shion lagi.

"Tidak mungkin."

Shion mengangkat bahu kirinya ringan. "Aku mengatakannya untuk memberimu peringatan. Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" ucapnya menipiskan bibir.

Bocah ini, pikir Naruto geram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Kau boleh memiliki Sasuke yang mendukungmu, tapi kusarankan padamu agar kau lebih berhati-hati! Aku bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang Ino lakukan untuk menghancurkan karirmu!" Shion memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Apa kau mau kehilangan suara emasmu?" tanyanya yang diakhiri tawa jahat yang mengganggu.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama. Rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya terasa seperti rasa sakit akibat sebuah belati yang ditusukkan ke kedua matanya. Belakangan ini rasa sakit itu semakin sering menyerangnya. Rasa sakit yang biasanya datang saat malam menjelang, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu dan akhirnya ia akan bangun saat pagi menjelang.

Ia memijat kedua pelipisnya pelan, berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang, ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan jika saat ini Sasuke tengah mengamatinya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca dari atas panggung berlantai kayu yang biasa digunakan oleh para artis untuk berlatih menjelang pementasan.

Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke, batin Naruto. Ia harus menanyakan perihal kejadian satu tahun yang lalu pada pria itu. Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya limbung saat Sasuke melompat turun dari atas panggung dan dengan cekatan ia menyambar tubuh Naruto yang nyaris mencium lantai di bawahnya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang ganti, Sasuke!" tukas Orochimaru dengan nada jengkel. Pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala keras, terlihat kesal karena Naruto mengganggu waktu latihan yang sangat berharga.

Benar kata Shion, Naruto terlalu lemah dan mengganggu. Jika bukan untuk menyenangkan Sasuke, aku pasti sudah menendangnya keluar, batinnya kesal sementara Shion mengawasi kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke seperti kesetanan, berlari dari ruangan ke ruangan untuk mengambul sebuah handuk bersih, sebuah baskom berisi air hangat serta air minum untuk Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam salah satu ruang ganti sempit di dalam gedung teater kecil itu.

Ruangan itu hanya berukuran empat kali empat meter.

Bau menyengat parfum murahan membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka, _drapery_ beledu berwarna merah yang menjadi hiasan dinding ruangan itu terlihat lusuh dan tidak pada tempatnya. Kaca rias di dalam ruangan ini pun sudah agak buram, sementara sofa bercorak _shabby chic_ yang dipakai Naruto terlihat tidak sesuai dengan nuansa _vintage_ ruangan ini. Ah, namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa membaringkan Naruto di tempat ini karena ruangan ini adalah ruang ganti terdekat dari panggung tempatnya berlatih.

Dengan telaten ia merawat Naruto, berusaha tetap sabar menunggu hingga Naruto sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Shion berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap ke arah langit mendung yang membuatnya menggerutu pelan. Latihan hari ini begitu melelahkan, namun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merasa amat sangat puas karenanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya dia bisa memberikan peringata secara langsung pada Naruto.

Wanita itu terlalu mengganggu, pikirnya sebal. Naruto bisa bertahan di tempat ini hanya karena pengaruh Sasuke atas Orochimaru.

Ino mungkin bisa memasang _topeng_ terbaiknya untuk menutupi kebenciannya pada Naruto, namun dengan statusnya saat ini, Shion memilih untuk bersikap terang-terangan. Naruto harus tahu dimana tempatnya, dan Shion tidak akan pernah menyerahkan _bintang_ itu pada Naruto. Tidak akan pernah.

Shion terkekeh, tatapannya menerawang jauh, terlarut dalam lamunan hingga ia tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya saat ini.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, sebuah benda keras dipukulkan kuat-kuat ke arah pundak Shion, membuat tubuh wanita itu jatuh ke atas lantai berkarpet Persia di bawahnya.

Langit sudah gelap saat Shion mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Wanita itu mengernyit, menahan sakit dan hanya bisa terbelalak dengan lelehan air mata saat menyadari posisinya saat ini.

 _Nyeri._

 _Takut._

Shion tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Rasa nyeri di bagian pundaknya membuatnya mati rasa.

Ia masih terbaring di atas karpet Persia di ruang ganti yang baru dimilikinya selama kurang dari satu hari ini, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah ia terbaring dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benag pun, mulutnya disumpal oleh sebuah kain, sementara kaki dan tangannya diikat oleh ikat pinggang kulit miliknya dengan sangat kencangnya.

Shion terus menangis dalam keheningan, sementara di dalam hati ia berdoa dengan khusyu, meminta agar Tuhan mengirimkan siapa saja untuk menolongnya saat ini. Siapa pun, Tuhan, mohonnya sendu.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu!" ucap sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan.

Shion mengerjapkan mata, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

Siapa? Tanyanya di dalam hati, cemas.

"Pelacur!" ujar suara itu lagi, mengantarkan ketakutan yang segera merayap di seluruh pembuluh nadi Shion. "Menurutmu apa hukuman yang tepat untuk seorang pelacur sepertimu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang mengancam.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar, memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan nyaman yang harum oleh aroma mawar yang menusuk hidung. Sosok dengan mantel hitam itu lalu berhenti tepat satu meter dari tempat Shion berbaring, membungkuk dan menyeringai di balik topeng kabuki yang dikenankannya. "Halo!" sapanya membuat kedua mata Shion nyaris keluar karenanya.

"Sudah lama aku mengawasimu, Nona Shion!"

Suara rintihan Shion teredam saat si pelaku menjambak rambutnya keras, memaksanya untuk mendongak ke arahnya. "Tingkah lakumu membuatku sangat muak!" tambahnya membuat Shion menangis semakin hebat. Ia terkekeh, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya, untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalamnya.

Shion kembali terbelalak, menatap ngeri kilauan dari benda yang kini di arahkan ke wajah cantiknya, dan detik kemudian ia menjerit tanpa suara, tubuhnya menggelinjang akibat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu itu melukai wajahnya dengan begitu tenang, seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya senang.

Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu berdiri dengan gerakan perlahan, seolah menikmati binar takut yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Shion saat menatapnya. Ia melangkah mundur hanya untuk kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya.

Shion hanya bisa melihat sekilas botol gelas itu. Ia menjerit ketakutan saat mengetahui apa isi dari botol yang dibawa oleh pembunuh itu. Si pembunuh kembali berjongkok, lalu duduk bersila di atas karpet Persia. Ia mendesah keras, lalu dengan gerakan pelan mulai mengukir payudara Shion dengan ujung pisau lipatnya.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tak berdaya sekali pun, Shion masih berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia harus bisa melarikan diri dari orang asing ini, atau ia akan mati.

Pembunuh itu tidak berhenti hanya pada satu payudara, ia kembali melakukan aksinya, menggores kulit mulus payudara Shion dengan ujung pisau lipatnya, membentuk sebuah tanda silang yang mengerikan, lalu turun hingga area pusar untuk membentuk tanda yang sama di sana.

Shion kembali menggelinjang, ia mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi karena rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Kakinya bergerak serampangan saat si pelaku menumpahkan isi di dalam botol ke atas luka mengerikan di kedua payudaranya. Sebuah jeritan tertahan terdengar menyedihkan. Shion bernapas dengan susah payah, air matanya tumpah tak tertahan. Sampai kapan si pembunuh itu akan menyiksanya?

Apa dia akan terus menyiksaku hingga aku mati?

Dengan putus asa Shion menatap ke arah pintu ruang gantinya yang tertutup rapat.

Demi Tuhan, tidak adakah satu orang pun yang mencarinya? Apa semua orang sudah pulang? Tanyanya di dalam hati, dan sebelum matanya kembali teralih, si pelaku kembali menyayat perut Shion, menyebabkan sebuah luka melintang tepat di perut wanita itu. Shion kembali menjerit tanpa suara, nyaris tak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini, namun hal itu sepertinya belum membuat si pelaku merasa puas, karena sebagai penutup, ia menggorok leher Shion, sama seperti ketiga korbannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal mengerikan itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara tertahan, memastikan nada suaranya hanya mampu didengar olehnya dan seorang wanita yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai puas.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi lusuh di dalam sebuah gudang peralatan di dalam teater yang tidak terpakai. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui ruangan ini, kebanyakan pegawai enggan untuk mendekati lorong paling sudut di bagian sayap selatan gedung teater karena percaya jika lorong itu penuh dengan hantu-hantu yang sudah jadi penghuni tetap teater bahkan sebelum perang dunia ke-1 dimulai.

Dengan gerakan tenang wanita itu membuka sarung tangan kulit yang digunakannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ember kaleng berukuran sedang. Ia membuka laci meja rias lapuk di sampingnya, untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi spirtus, membuka tutup botol dan menyiramkannya pada sarung tangan kulit di dalam ember kaleng untuk kemudian dibakarnya hingga menjadi arang. "Kau tahu alasanku membunuh mereka," jawabnya dengan ketenangan yang menakjubkan.

Wanita itu lantas berdiri, tanpa merasa malu ia mulai melucuti pakainannya di depan Sasuke, lalu membakarnya sama seperti sarung tangan kulit yang kini sudah hancur dilalap api. Ia mengambil setelan _dress_ dengan potongan rok mengembang berwarna biru lembut. "Mereka menghalangi jalan Naruto, membicarakannya di belakang punggungnya dan menghinanya, karena itu aku menghabisi mereka semua!" Ia menghela napas, menggeleng pelan menampilkan ekspresi simpati palsu pada korban-korbannya. "Kau juga tahu, kan, mereka semua jalang, pelacur, pendosa dan penjilat, mereka pantas mati," ujarnya masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

Gigi Sasuke gemertuk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Kau melakukannya untuk menyenangkan dirimu sendiri."

Wanita bertubuh seksi itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia bicara dengan nada tak percaya, "Aku melakukannya untuk kesenanganku sendiri? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat wanita itu mendesis dan memasang aura mengancam, "Jika bukan karena Naruto mencintaimu, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu sejak lama!" Ia terdiam sejenak, kembali memasang ekspresi biasa, "Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga, Uchiha? Aku melakukannya demi kebahagiaan Naruto," jelasnya tenang. "Ino melakukan sabotase pada pertunjukan penting Naruto, karena itu sudah sejak lama aku berniat untuk menyingkirkannya." Ia terdiam sejenak, menyeringai dengan ekspresi penuh kepuasan, "Dan akhirnya niatku bisa terwujud juga," pekiknya sembari memutar tubuhnya beberapakali sebagai luapan kegembiraannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu hal itu dengan pasti!" desis Sasuke geram membuat gerakan wanita itu berhenti untuk menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ino mengatakan hal itu padaku," jawabnya santai. Wanita itu kembali mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa lusuh berwarna coklat pudar. "Ia mengatakannya tanpa rasa menyesal dan malah tertawa senang karenanya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab.

"Ah… tentu saja kau tidak akan percaya pada ucapanku," ujarnya dengan decakan berlebihan. Ia merapikan _dress_ -nya lalu mengambil sebuah sarung tangan lain dari dalam tas tangannya. "

Seorang pria akan lebih percaya pada seorang wanita baik hati, bukan wanita pembunuh sepertiku," tambahnya dengan ekspresi tajam menusuk.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Kumohon hentikan tindakan gilamu, jika Naruto tahu—"

"Dia tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau menutup mulutmu rapat!" potong wanita berparas cantik itu cepat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan _dress_ selututnya _,_ lalu bergerak, berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Naruto bukan?" tanyanya saat jarak diantara keduanya hanya berjarak satu langkah.

Sasuke bergeming.

"Dia tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali kau memberitahunya, atau aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memberitahunya." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk pipi kanan Sasuke pelan. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Sasuke," bisiknya dengan nada mengancam. "Tugasmu adalah membahagiakan Naruto, dan tugasku melindunginya, membereskan semua _batu kerikil_ dari jalannya. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

Wanita itu kembali mengulum sebuah senyum manis penuh makna tersembunyi saat Sasuke balas menatapnya dingin. "Ah, satu lagi, sebaiknya kau mengendap-endap keluar dari pintu rahasia yang biasa."

"Kali ini siapa?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Shion," jawab wanita itu merdu sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kefrustasiannya.

.

.

.

Bee duduk di bar, mengabaikan semua suara hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya. Pembunuhan yang terus terjadi dalam kurun waktu hampir satu tahun ini nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sepanjang malam. Hingga detik ini ia masih belum menemukan tersangka pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dengan begitu teganya membunuh korban-korbanyya dengan cara sama yang mengerikan.

Pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu meringis, lalu menelan cepat cairan berwarna keemasan yang terasa sedikit pahit di lidahnya. Ia perlu minuman beralkohol untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Bee lebih memilih duduk di dalam bar kumuh di pinggiran Broadway daripada duduk di bar-bar kelas di tengah kota hanya untuk menikmati sebuah minuman. Rasa yang sama namun dengan biaya berbeda, pikirnya masam.

Ah, sebenarnya yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya. Pergi menonton teater bersama istri cantiknya seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya lalu mengajak kedua putra-putrinya yang berusia enam dan lima tahun ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian mode terbaru.

"Aku sudah menduga jika anda ada di sini," ujar Lee sembari menepuk bahu kanan atasannya itu pelan. Ia hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya saat Bee menoleh, memberinya sebuah delikan tajam yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap pria berdarah China-Jepang dan berkebangsaan Amerika itu. "Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menemani Anda?" tanyanya sembari memesan sebuah bir pada bartender. "Aku bisa menemani anda hingga anda mabuk," tambahnya masih dengan seringaian lebar. Lee mengangkat bahu dan kembali bicara dengan nada santai yang menganggu, "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan mengantar anda pulang."

Suara hiruk pikuk dari meja biliard menyamarkan suara helaan napas keras Bee. Pria itu menatap gelas wiski murahannya dengan tatapan muram. "Mereka mengira jika kita tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menangkap _bajingan_ itu," ujarnya kemudian sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lee terdiam, meneguk birnya perlahan tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Masyarakat kira kita hanya datang ke lokasi terjadi pembunuhan, mencatat beberapa laporan lalu kembali duduk tenang di belakang meja kerja setelahnya," tambahnya muram.

Bee kembali menghela napas keras sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Masyarakat mungkin berpikir kita tidak terusik." Ia terdiam sejenak, terkekeh kering lalu kembali bicara, "Bagaimana bisa kita tidak terusik sementara _mereka_ , orang-orang yang menjadi korban dalam kasus ini terus meminta keadilan dari alam sana. Mereka tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum pelaku mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal." Bee menoleh, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lee tidak langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja aku juga merasa tidak nyaman, Kapten. Aku merasa diawasi disetiap langkahku. Terkadang aku merasa takut, takut jika keluargaku yang sebagian besar berdarah Asia menjadi korbannya juga." Lee terdiam lama, memasang ekpresi serius. "Namun yang lebih membuatku kesal, pelaku bisa menyembunyikan jejak dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak akan merasa heran jika ia merasa lebih pintar dari kita," ujarnya panjang lebar dengan satu tangan terkepal erat di atas meja.

Bee mengangguk, membenarkan. Selama sepuluh tahun bekerja ia memiliki prestasi cemerlang. Ia salah satu pemegang rekor keberhasilan pemecahan kasus pembunuhan di kota ini. Prestasi yang seharusnya membantunya dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai _Broadway_ ini, namun sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya kali ini. Mereka mengatakan untuk kasus ini ia _mandul._

Sialan memang, namun sayangnya itu memang kenyataannya dan Bee hanya bisa menelan pahit mendengar ejekan yang dialamatkan padanya itu. Pembunuhan keji itu tidak meninggalkan penjelasan ataupun alasan kenapa si pembunuh melakukan kejahatannya. Jejak yang ditinggalkan pembunuh itu hanya persamaan fisik pada korban-korbannya; berambut pirang— walau pada kenyataannya mereka mencat rambut mereka, berdarah Asia serta bekerja di gedung teater milik Orochimaru.

Pembunuhnya bisa saja orang dalam yang juga bekerja di gedung teater itu, namun saat ejadian terjadi, mereka semua memiliki alibi kuat yang menepis jika salah satu diantara mereka pelakunya. Bee menekuk keningnya, pembunuhnya bisa juga salah satu penonton tetap teater itu yang terobsesi pada para artis berdarah Asia, namun hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dicurigainya. Jumlah penonton di teater itu justru bertambah banyak karena peristiwa itu, seolah hal itu menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi penonton yang dibuat penasaran akan artis-artis yang bekerja di dalam teater, dan mulai menebak-nebak siapakah yang jadi korban selanjutnya?

Keduanya terdiam lama, tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya Lee kembali buka suara. "Kapten, anda ingat wanita bernama Namikaze Naruto bukan?"

Bee menoleh lalu mengangguk samar sementara Lee menekuk wajahnya dalam. "Dia tidak pernah ada di sekitar lokasi kejadian saat pembunuhan terjadi, bukankah itu aneh?" Lee menghela napas keras, sementara telunjuknya bergerak memutari mulut gelas birnya pelan. "Saat kejadian kemarin, dia mengatakan jika dia tidak sadarkan diri dan baru terbangun tengah malam di aparetemennya. Apa anda mempercayainya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Dari ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya kita bisa tahu jika dia tidak berbohong," jawab Bee tenang. "Selain itu dia memiliki saksi kunci akan pernyataannya itu."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Bee mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika keduanya terlibat?"

Bee bertopang dagu. "Ada saksi mata lain yang melihat Tuan Uchiha pulang pukul enam sore bersama Nona Namikaze yang tidak sadarkan diri. Alibi mereka kuat."

"Bisa saja mereka kembali lagi untuk membunuh Nona Shion."

"Tidak ada yang melihat mereka masuk ke dalam gedung teater lagi malam kemarin," jawab Bee. "Yang justru kutakutkan—Nona Namikaze akan menjadi korban berikutnya."

Lee melempar senyum miring. "Jangan bercanda!"

Menggelengkan kepala pelan Bee menjawab, "Aku serius. Semua korban yang tewas berambut pirang, bekerja di teater milik Tuan Orochimaru dan memiliki darah Asia. Bukankah Nona Namikaze cocok dengan semua kriteria itu?"

Lee terbelalak, seolah baru meyadari kebodohannya.

"Kita harus mengawasinya dengan ketat, Lee, aku tidak mau ada korban lagi!"

"Siap laksanakan, Kapten!" jawab Lee tegas.

.

.

.

Di luar, hujan salju semakin deras dan lebat. Naruto bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela, melihat buliran salju yang terus turun entah kenapa membuatnya kesepian. Wanita itu menghela napas berat, mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang kini mulai mendingin. Ia mengangkat tangan kannanya, menuliskan sesuatu pada jendela kacanya yang berembun dengan jari telunjuknya.

 _Dasar pembunuh!_

Teriakan Orochimaru yang menggema di dalam gedung teater siang kemarin terus mengganggunya. Orang-orang terdekatnya juga Sasuke mengatakan jika Orochimaru tidak bermaksud melempar kata keji itu padanya, namun Naruto tahu dengan jelas jika sorot mata marah pria paruh baya itu jelas dialamatkan padanya.

Tapi kenapa Orochimaru meneriakkan kata keji itu padanya? Bagaimana bisa dia menuduh tanpa bukti kuat? Naruto yakin jika dirinya tidak mungkin tega membunuh seseorang, hanya dengan melihat darah saja tubuhnya bisa seketika lemas, dan sekarang Orochimaru menuduhnya membunuh?

Untuk apa? Untuk alasan apa Naruto membunuh Shion?

Shion memang menjengkelkan, ia mengakui hal itu. Namun untuk membunuhnya? Naruto rasa itu terlalu berlebihan.

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas berat, jika Orochimaru menuduhnya membunuh Shion, bukankah itu berarti pria itu juga menuduhnya membunuh ketiga rekannya yang lain? Naruto merinding ngeri memikirkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada membunuh nyawa orang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Naruto menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Di sana Sasuke berdiri, membuka jaket tebalnya lalu menggantungnya di belakang pintu. Pria itu kemudian membuka kedua sepatu botnya, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk balas menatap Naruto. "Kau masih memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru," katanya pelan sembari berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke tempat Naruto duduk. Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, ikut duduk di samping Naruto lalu menatap keluar jendela. Bersama mereka menikmati pemandangan kota yang serba putih.

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Sasuke kembali bicara. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih membisu. Diacaknya pelan rambut pirang Naruto. "Orochimaru hanya stres berat, teater miliknya harus ditutup selama proses penyelidikan berlangsung."

Naruto bergeming.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi muram, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan membuang napas keras.

"Tuan Orochimaru pasti memiliki alasan kuat saat mengatakan hal itu, dan terus terang itu menggangguku. Aku tersinggung, marah dan juga takut, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya kembali mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan. "Kenapa kau harus membayangkannya? Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Naruto menunduk, menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya. "Semua korban berambut pirang, Sasuke." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara dengan suara bergetar, "Bisa jadi akulah yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya."

Wanita itu tersentak saat Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Jangan berani-berani memikirkannya!" ucapnya dengan nada terluka. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan tua bersama, mengerti?"

Naruto bergeming.

"Mengerti?" ulang Sasuke parau, hingga akhirnya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan karenanya.

.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak kematian Ino dan Shion, dan hingga detik ini pihak kepolisian masih belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun. Menjengkelkan, pikirnya sebal.

Orochimaru kembali meneguk minuman kerasnya yang kesepuluh. Kepala pria itu sudah berdenyut sakit, namun ia masih belum mau meletakkan botol serta gelas wiskinya malam ini. Ia ingin mabuk, melupakan sejenak masalahnya, melarikan diri dan berharap besok terbangun dan mendapati jika semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka.

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri sempoyongan, walau demikian ia berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia ingin melihat tempat terkutuk itu, tempat dimana Shion dihabisi dengan sangat keji. Orochimaru mengangkat bibir botol ke mulutnya, lalu meneguk isinya dengan sangat cepat. Ia melap mulut dengan punggungnya kasar, sejenak berhenti, menopangkan tubuhnya ke tembok dicat putih gading di belakangnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat saat ini ia bisa melihat garis polisi masih terpasang di depan pintu ruang ganti yang baru satu hari ditempati oleh Shion. Setelah kejadian itu, artis-artis wanitanya tidak bersedia menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai ruang ganti. Menakutkan, ujar mereka sembari bergidik ngeri.

Orochimaru terkikik, rasanya baru kemarin dia _bersenang-senang_ dengan Shion. Kepalanya masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh seksi artisnya itu memuaskan nafsu bejatnya. Telinganya bahkan masih bisa mendengar desahan merdu Shion yang beberapakali mengalami orgasme setelah percintaan panjang mereka.

Dan sekarang budak seksnya itu sudah mati. Seseorang membunuhnya dengan keji. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya jika ia membalaskan dendam kematian Shion?

Jujur saja, ia tidak merasa keberatan saat Ino ditemukan mati. Jika bukan karena besarnya antusiasme penonton untuk melihat pertunjukan wanita itu, ia pasti sudah menggantikan peran Ino dengan Shion yang jelas bersedia _memuaskannya_ demi mendapatkan peran penting itu. Kenapa harus Shion? Kenapa harus budak seks cantiknya itu? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

Orochimaru kembali berjalan dengan susah payah. Botol minumannya menggantung di tangan kanannya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang minim ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia ingin berada di dalam ruangan itu, berharap bertemu dengan arwah Shion dan menanyakan pada wanita cantiknya itu tentang siapa pembunuhnya.

Saat berteriak pada Naruto bahwa wanita itu pembunuhnya, ia sebenarnya hanya menyebutnya secara asal. Orochimaru tidak rela karena yang menjadi korban adalah Shion, bukan Naruto yang jelas memiliki warna rambut dan pekerjaan yang sama.

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh. Sebuah pemikiran licik melintas di dalam kepalanya; Jika ia memberikan peran utama itu pada Naruto, akankah wanita itu juga menjadi korban? Jika benar seperti itu, tentu ia akan merasa sangat senang. Naruto hanya menjadi beban Sasuke. Sasuke jelas berhak mendapatkan wanita lain yang jauh lebih mapan demi menunjang karirnya, bukan wanita penyakitan yang menjadi sebuah beban untuk pria itu.

Orochimaru menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menarik paksa garis pembatas polisi dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup itu dengan langkah gemetar. Bau apek dan lembap dari ruangan yang lama tidak mendapat udara segar itu menyergap indra penciumannya saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat noda darah Shion yang kini berwarna coklat mengotori karpet persianya di dalam ruangan itu.

Ruang ganti mewah itu kini terlihat suram, bahkan berkesan menakutkan. "Shion?!" panggilnya lirih, penuh kerinduan. Pria itu terus bergerak, menuju sebuah sofa _Cleopatra_ beledu berwarna merah yang berdebu, lalu duduk di atasnya dengan hempasan keras. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit, tenaganya sudah mulai terkuras sementara kesadarannya hampir hilang saat bayangan seorang wanita tertangkap indra penglihatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan, mencemooh. "Kau merindukan pelacurmu, huh?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Orochimaru menggeram, kedua matanya berkilat marah. Wanita yang tidak disukainya ini terlalu lancang, ia harus memberinya pelajaran agar wanita itu tahu dimana ia harus meletakkan kesopanannya. "Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Berani sekali kau merendahkan Shion!"

"Merendahkan?" beonya sinis. Wanita itu memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan, dan kembali bicara dengan nada tidak suka. "Shion memang seorang pelacur. Asal kau tahu, dia bukan hanya memanaskan ranjangmu saja, Bos, dia juga memanaskan ranjang artis-artis pria lain juga beberapa penonton yang seringkali memberinya hadiah mewah."

"Pembohong!" raung Orochimaru marah. Pria itu melempar botol wiskinya ke arah wanita itu, namun lemparannya tidak cukup baik hingga hanya mampu menghantam tembok di belakang wanita itu dengan keras. "Kau akan mati di tempat ini, Naruto!" teriaknya keras.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan menjawab dengan nada lembut. "Namaku Naruko. Dan yang akan mati malam ini adalah kau!" katanya sebelum menghantam wajah Orochimaru dengan sebuah tongkat besi berukuran pendek yang disembunyikannya di balik mantel tebalnya.

Naruko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum puas saat melihat Orochimaru meregang nyawa. Pria itu tergeletak di sana dengan kondisi yang hampir serupa saat Shion meregang nyawa. Seorang pendosa harus mati dengan cara yang sama, pikirnya.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Seharusnya mereka senang karena mati dengan cara yang sama.

Naruko terkekeh, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju ke tembok di samping pintu ruangan. Ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat di tembok itu dengan darah milik Orochimaru; _Pendosa!_

Setelah menuliskannya, ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju sebuah pintu rahasia di belakang gedung pertunjukkan untuk menyelinap keluar. Naruto masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul saat udara dingin menyapu wajahnya. Malam natal yang indah, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Napas Naruto memburu saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bahkan nyaris menjerit saat melihat mantel tebal miliknya tergeletak di lantai dengan lumuran darah yang mengerikan. Wanita itu menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya; Sasuke tidak berada di sana. Kemana dia di tengah malam buta seperti ini?

Naruto mulai menangis, kedua matanya terpejam dan kilatan ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Kedua tangannya dan seluruh tubuhnya pun bergetar. Ia menutup kedua telinganya saat mengingat bagaimana Orochimaru mengerang kesakitan saat ujung pisaunya ditorehkan ke sepanjang perut pria itu.

Ia juga bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua mata Orochimaru melotot ke arahnya saat ia menusuk dada dan perut pria itu hingga berkali-kali.

Tuhan, akulah pembunuh mereka! Jerit Naruto frustasi. Dalam ketidaksadaranku aku telah membunuh mereka. "Aku seorang monster!" rintihnya pelan. Ia menenggelamkan dibalik lututnya yang dilipat, menangis dalam diam hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Sasuke muncul dengan napas memburu.

"Naruto?!" panggilnya dengan suara cemas.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya pelan, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua matanya yang buram oleh air mata.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Sasuke memastikan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat biasa walau di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia begitu kacau saat terbangun dan tidak mendapati sosok Naruto terbaring di sisinya. Pria itu segera turun dari ranjangnya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Sasuke mencarinya tanpa menggunakan mobilnya, ia takut jika polisi yang mengawasi apartemen mereka hampir selama dua bulan ini menyadari jika ia pergi keluar dari apartemen untuk beberapa waktu.

Hati kecilnya mengatakan jika Naruko kembali membunuh seseorang, dan otaknya langsung tertuju pada Orochimaru. Naruko berkali-kali mengatakan jika Orochimaru harus segera disingkirkan, dan Sasuke yakin jika Naruko tengah melaksanakan keinginannya itu.

Dan ternyata apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Saat Sasuke sampai di gedung teater, Orochimaru sudah tidak bernyawa. Pria itu mati dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan daripada Shion, luka menganga pada bagian perut dan dada bosnya itu bahkan membuat Sasuke merasa mual.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh, dan kedua matanya pun membola saat melihat tulisan mengerikan di dinding ruang rias itu. Naruko gila. Dia benar-benar gila! Jerit Sasuke di dalam hati sebelum berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari Naruko di tempat persembunyiannnya yang biasa. Namun wanita itu tidak ditemukan di sana, karenanya ia segera kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk menyentuhnya. Dari penampilan Sasuke saat ini, Naruto tahu jika kekasihnya itu pergi keluar untuk sebuah alasan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin didengarnya namun ia harus tetap bertanya. Semua keanehan yang dialaminya selama ini mungkin Sasuke tahu jawabannya. "Apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, namun dari reaksinya Naruto tahu jika Sasuke memang mencarinya.

Sasuke menggeleng samar dan menjawab dengan nada meyakinkan. "Aku pergi keluar untuk _minum_."

"Bohong!" pekik Naruto sembari turun dari ranjangnya. "Tubuhmu bahkan tidak berbau alcohol." Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu melempar tatapannya pada mantel yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Kau mencariku karena tahu jika aku akan pergi keluar untuk membunuh seseorang, bukan?"

Sasuke bergeming, tertawa lalu menyisirkan jemari tangan ke rambutnya. "Lelucon apa ini?"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia menunjuk ke arah mantelnya, "Kau lihat mantel itu?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Itu buktinya, Sasuke, dan asal kau tahu, sekarang aku bisa mengingatnya. Mengingat setiap detail saat aku membunuh Orochimaru dan Shion." Ia terdiam sejenak, membekap mulutnya dan kembali bicara dengan suara bergetar. "Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tertawa puas saat melihat mereka meregang nyawa."

Hening kembali menyergap.

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah hal itu bisa memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri sementara Sasuke berbalik dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah gelas berisi air putih di tangannya. "Minum agar kau sedikit lebih tenang!" pintanya sembari menyodorkan gelas itu ke tangan Naruto yang bergetar.

Wanita itu segera minum dengan rakus, Lalu meletakkan gelas yang sudah tandas di atas meja riasnya. Naruto menarik napas dalam, menyipitkan mata, marah sekaligus sedih oleh sikap kekasihnya. "Sasuke, apa kau sadar jika kau sudah melindungi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Napasnya semakin memburu saat pikiran buruk itu melintas di dalam kepalanya; bagaimana jika Sasuke menjadi korbannya juga? Naruto menelan kering, mulutnya bergetar sementara air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terus meluncur tanpa terkendali.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, ia tidak bisa terus berdiam diri, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua _kegilaan_ ini secepat mungkin. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan, jalan keluar yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini hanya menyerahkan diri pada pihak berwajib dan untuk itu, ia harus bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak menghalangi niatannya tersebut.

Kepala Naruto mendongak. "Aku seorang pembunuh, Sasuke!" tukasnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar dan hampa.

"Bukan kau," balas Sasuke cepat namun penuh kelembutan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini, dan ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kekasihnya itu untuk menyerahkan diri. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," tambahnya sendu. "Dia yang berada di dalam tubuhmu yang melakukannya, bukan kau," tukasnya tegas.

"Dan dia adalah aku!" jerit Naruto getir. "Apa pun alasannya, aku tetap seorang pembunuh!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak diantara mereka bertambah. Wanita itu terlihat linglung saat ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenyataan pahit itu membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

Demi, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dengan santainya ia melenyapkan nyawa beberapa orang wanita yang dikenalnya dengan baik? "Dan kau!" Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Kau sudah mengetahui _sisi lainku_ tapi kau tidak menyerahkanku pada polisi?" Pandangan Naruto kembali teralih pada kedua tangannya yang gemetar. "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?" raungnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dengan tiga langkah besar ia menghampiri kekasihnya hanya untuk mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto. Wanita itu terus memukuli dada Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, terus, membabi buta, sementara Sasuke bergeming, seolah pasrah untuk menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan serta kekecewaan Naruto saat ini.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak akan keberatan untuk menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahan Naruto, asalkan Naruto tetap bersamanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyerahkan Naruto ke pihak berwajib. Naruto bisa dihukum mati jika terbukti bersalah, karenanya bagaimana bisa ia menyerahkan kekasihnya itu? Pikir Sasuke getir.

Walau ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika pada kenyataanya memang Naruto yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, namun wanita itu melakukannya tanpa sadar. Sosok lain yang tidur di dalam tubuh Naruto-lah yang melakukan semua kejahatan itu. Naruko. Ya, sosok yang mengaku bernama Naruko itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi.

Lalu, apa pihak berwajib akan mengampuni Naruto karena alasan itu? Jawabannya nyaris tidak mungkin, pikirnya muram.

"Andai saja kau melaporkanku ke pihak berwenang, mungkin Ino, dan Shion masih bisa hidup," ujar Naruto di tengah isak tangisnya. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum kemudian kembali membukanya. Ditatapnya ngeri kedua telapak tangan pucat itu. Kedua tangan itulah yang telah membunuh keempat rekan wanitanya. Ia sangat yakin jika ia pembunuh mereka semua.

Naruto terkesiap saat sebuah ingatan kembali melintas di dalam kepalanya. Sebuah ingatan lama yang sama buruknya sebelum ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya—kematian Karin.

Apa mungkin dia juga yang membunuh Karin saat di Tokyo dulu? Kematian Karin yang tidak wajar di dalam asrama sekolahnya dulu benar-benar mengganggunya. Lagi pula, bukankah Karin meninggal dengan luka gorok, sama seperti kematian empat orang rekan wanita yang dibunuhnya di sini? Ya Tuhan, apa aku melakukannya karena marah atas ucapan dan perbuatan menyebalkan Karin? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan kematian Karin dari pelupuk matanya, namun gagal.

Napas Naruto kembali memburu, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, sementara rasa ngeri itu mulai menguasai seluruh sendi dan aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karenanya. Jika memang benar aku yang membunuh Karin, berarti alasan sebenarnya Sasuke membawaku pergi adalah untuk melarikan diri?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu ditatapnya lurus wajah kekasihnya yang berekspresi khawatir. Jadi Sasuke sudah mengetahui sisi jahatnya sejak lama? Tapi kenapa dia terus bungkam? Dosaku sudah tidak terampuni, pikirnya sedih.

Ia pun terdiam sejenak, kepalanya kini tertunduk dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku sebesar itu, Sasuke?" gumamnya pahit. Sasuke bergeming, dadanya sama sesaknya nyaris meledak seperti yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. "Seharusnya kau meninggalkanku, melaporkanku pada pihak berwajib, bukan melindungiku seperti ini," tambahnya masih berupa bisikan yang terdengar menyayat hati.

Tuhan, kenapa takdir bisa sekejam ini padaku? Pada Sasuke? Sasuke bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang dimilikinya hanya demi seorang pembunuh sepertiku? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus terjadi di dalam kehidupan kami? Jeritnya di dalam hati.

Naruto kembali terisak lama.

Tuhan, apa Kau masih bersedia memaafkan dosa-dosaku ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Naruto terduduk, meratap. Tuhan pasti tidak akan memaafkan dosa-dosaku, pikirnya sedih. "Aku sudah melenyapkan nyawa hamba-hamba Tuhan, dosaku tidak terampuni," bisiknya parau nyaris tak terdengar bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Sasuke teguh. Pria itu berlutut di depan kekasihnya, meraup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya lurus Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Bagaimana bisa? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap lantai kayu berkarpet lusuh yang didudukinya. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke takut padanya? Seharusnya Sasuke meninggalkannya, iya bukan? Tanyanya sebelum kesadarannya perlahan hilang dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah kekasihnya yang kini tertidur lelap akibat obat bius yang sengaja dimasukkannya ke dalam minuman Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu menghela napas, dengan tenang ia mengendarai Chevrolet berwarna hitam, barang inventaris teater milik Orochimaru yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membawa Naruto pergi jauh dari kota ini. Beruntung ia sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Ia akan mengendarai kendaraannya hingga Amerika Selatan, bersembunyi di sana sebelum mencari cara untuk menyelinap pergi dari benua ini selamanya. Naruto tidak boleh masuk penjara, pikirnya dengan ekspresi serius. Dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Naruto untuk menyerahkan diri.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke terus mengendarai kendaraannya, menembus kegelapan malam dan jalanan yang licin karena hujan salju yang turun beberapa waktu lalu. Jalanan berliku dan licin membuatnya lebih berhati-hati. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat saluran radio yang distelnya memutar lagu natal berjudul _O Holy Night._

Semua akan sempurna andai saja Naruto tidak mengingat kejadian saat Naruko membunuh Orochimaru, pikirnya geram. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruo bisa mengingat kejadian itu? Keningnya ditekuk dalam.

Sasuke memukul setirnya keras dengan tangan kanannya. Sial, sepertinya Naruko sengaja memperlihatkan kejadian itu pada Naruto saat jiwa Naruto tertidur dan Naruko menggantikannya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dadanya bergemuruh saat sebuah kemungkinan melintas di kepalanya; Apa Naruko tengah merencanakan sesuatu?

Pria itu setengah melamun, hingga tidak menyadari sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari awah berlawanan. Sasuke yang terkesiap kaget segera membanting setir mobilnya ke arah kiri dengan cekatan, berusaha untuk menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya sebelum menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

Keheningan malam semakin terasa mencekam. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Rem mobilnya tidak bisa digunakan.

"Kejutan?" bisik suara wanita di sampingnya.

Sasuke merinding ngeri, kedua tangannya pun dilepas dari stir mobilnya, terlihat pasrah. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati senyuman cantik Naruko.

"Kita bertiga akan mati bersama!" ujar Naruko sedetik sebelum kendaraan mereka menabrak keras pagar pembatas jalan, dan terbakar, sekitar 30km dari pusat kota New York.

.

.

.

 _Pelaku pembantaian itu pada akhirnya tidak pernah terungkap, namun pihak kepolisian mengumumkan hasil penyelidikannya; jika Naruto menjadi korban terakhir yang dibunuh dengan cara berbeda, dan Sasuke yang merupakan pelaku pembantaian sadis itu ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil pada tanggal 25 Desember 1957._

 _Sebuah pengambil keputusan yang serampangan, namun Bee tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya dengan itu masyarakat bisa ditenangkan, mereka merasa aman karena pembantaian itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi dan pelakunya sudah ikut mati bersama korban terakhirnya, karenanya Bee terpaksa bungkam dengan perasaan was-was yang seringkali dirasanya, takut jika sang pembunuh masih berkeliaran dan akan kembali beraksi._

 _Teater yang berada di salah satu sudut jalan Broadway itupun ditutup untuk selamanya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersedia membelinya dari ahli waris Orochimaru. Masyarakat menganggap teater itu terkutuk dan memutuskan untuk menelantarkan bangunan itu hingga rubuh dengan sendirinya._

 _Malam-malam gemerlap kembali berlanjut di sepanjang jalan Broadway, dan kejadian pembantaian mengerikan itu pada akhirnya dilupakan oleh berjalannya waktu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love._** __ _ **  
**_ ** _It can't take away our memories either._** __ _ **  
**_ ** _In the end, love is stronger than death. (Unknown)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Lirik lagu Hound Dog – Elvis Presley**

 **Orang asing (Bahasa Jepang)**

 **Maafkan untuk typo(s)nya. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang ngena dengan genrenya, ini fic dengan thema thriller pertama saya. #Sungkem #Nangis**

 **Btw pasti banyak yang sudah bisa menebak siapa pembunuhnya siapa dan kalau Naruto ngidap "Did". Ah, jalan ceritanya gampang ditebak sih. #Nangis**

 **Makasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia baca. #Ketjup**

 **Dan sampai jumpa dific lainnya ya, Teman2! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

 **#EdupadGoesToBroadway**


End file.
